lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronfar
Ronfar is a gambler who seems to be unnaturally lucky at the game of dice. He's lazy and perverted, but loyal and worldly as well. He's the one who tells the group where to go in the game. Apparently, Ronfar used to be a priest for Althena, but a traumatic experience with a loved one caused him to walk away from that life and turn to the dice. He's haunted by past memories of a love lost and is burdened by guilt that he wasn't strong enough to help her when she needed him most... Ronfar in the Priesthood Ronfar used to be a priest for Althena's church, and his job was to heal the afflicted with the power of Althena's blessing. He was renowned for his healing abilities and highly respected in his home. However, a plague struck his small town of Raculi and disease spread quickly. Mauri, the woman Ronfar loved, was also afflicted and he didn't know what to do. Zophar's Blood & Ronfar's Shame Ronfar was told of a potion that could cure the disease that had gripped his town. The potion did in fact cure everyone, including Mauri...but at a terrible price. Unbeknownst to Ronfar, the potion actually contained the blood of Zophar, the God of Destruction and therefore, everyone who drank it became the Destroyer's slave. When Mauri's personality inexplicably changed, Ronfar was aghast and led to believe that he was somehow responsible for her fate (which he was, but not by his own volition), and the guilt was so overbearing that he decided to leave the priesthood. Relationship with Mauri Ronfar and Mauri obviously had a romantic relationship, possibly even from the time when they were children. It is unclear whether or not they were engaged when Mauri became sick, but it seems plausible. Ronfar was very protective of Mauri and wanted to be strong enough to keep his promise to keep her safe, which is why he joined Althena's priesthood in the first place. Mauri cared for Ronfar very much and everyone could see how they felt for one another, so when Mauri's personality became oppressive and evil, Ronfar was at a loss and the relationship was severed when he left Raculi. When Ronfar found out that the potion he gave Mauri was really Zophar's blood, he vowed to set things right and went inside Mauri's subconscious, with the help of Lucia, to reawaken the love within her heart. In the end, he was successful and the two reunited, their relationship rekindled, and was stronger than ever. In the epilogue, Ronfar goes to live with Mauri in Raculi and settle down, finally finding the redemption he sought and regaining the love he lost. Abilities Ronfar's main strength comes from his healing abilities, which get progressively more potent as the game progresses. He becomes vital to keeping the party alive in the later stages of the game. Screenshots Anger Dice Menu.png|Anger Dice, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Destiny Dice Menu.png|Destiny Dice, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Recovery Coin Menu.png|Recovery Coin, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Heal Litany Menu.png|Heal Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Calm Litany Menu.png|Calm Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Tranquil Litany Menu.png|Tranquil Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Purity Litany Menu.png|Purity Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Revive Litany Menu.png|Revive Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Miracle Litany Menu.png|Miracle Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Clean Litany Menu.png|Clean Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Cleansing Litany Menu.png|Cleansing Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Saint Litany Menu.png|Saint Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Divine Litany Menu.png|Divine Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Light Litany Menu.png|Light Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Shining Litany Menu.png|Shining Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Escape Litany Menu.png|Escape Litany, as seen in Ronfar's Magic menu Gallery Image:MauriRonfar.jpg Category:Eternal Blue Characters